White Noise
by ShizayaFR
Summary: Je précise qu'il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic anglaise. Elle n'est pas terminé et va jusqu'au chapitre 9, d'ici là je la continuerais à ma manière pour la finir. Affligé par trop de bug pour être normal, l'Animus surchauffe...Avec Desmond à l'intérieur. Maintenant, il est prit au piège dans un autre temps, à l'intérieur ses souvenirs de son propre ancêtre.
1. Synchronisation perdue

"Un sou pour tes pensées", j'ai répondu de manière conversationnelle, ma voix retentit légèrement dans la chambre blanche et stérile, brisant le son de son clavier. Visiblement surprise, la jeune blonde cligna des yeux et leva la tête de son travail.

\- Excuse-moi ? A-t-elle demandé.

Ses longs doigts se tenaient encore au-dessus des touches du clavier.

En essayant de paraître décontracté, je me suis penché vers la machine de l'enfer, plus blanche et plus stérile que la pièce elle-même. C'est le nom que je lui ai donné. Doc l'a appelé Animus, mais il n'est pas celui qui se couche tous les jours pendant des heures. J'ai croisé mes bras en fixant la femme blonde.

\- Viens Lucy. Ais-je dis avec un ton gentil. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu ne dis rien. Je commence à penser que quelque chose ne va pas quand tout est tranquille.

Ma question soudaine aurait pu être inappropriée, mais son sourire au coin de sa bouche me prouvait qu'elle n'était pas en colère.

\- Je suis désolé, Desmond, si je semble occupé. J'essaye juste de comprendre ça.

Elle leva une main pour frotter ses yeux fatigués.

\- Les problèmes étaient trop nombreux au cours de la dernière session. Si c'était moi, je ne te laisserai pas allé dans l'Animus pour l'instant.

\- Mais il est à toi.

Lucy soupira. Quand elle me regarda de nouveau, je remarquais les poches sous ses yeux légèrement injectés de sang. Il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas eu une minute de sommeil pendant toute la nuit.

\- Desmond, tu te rends compte que nous sommes très proches maintenant, non ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement, alors qu'elle baissait le ton de sa voix et qu'elle jetait des regards furtifs à la petite lumière rouge clignotante indiquant la caméra de sécurité postée au-dessus de la porte de la chambre.

Je fronçais les sourcils dans la confusion, mais hocha la tête. De toute façon je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Je vais bien, je suppose. Dis-je presque automatiquement.

D'habitude Lucy n'était pas comme ça. L'enfer était la chose qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami dans cette prison, et je voulais la garder de toute façon. Se battait-elle encore contre le Doc ? Mes yeux erraient également sur la lumière rouge. Elle clignait des yeux à chaque fois que l'un de nous se déplaçait. Presque comme si on me narguait en disant «Tu ne pourras jamais sortir de là ».

\- Où est-il ? Demandais-je à Lucy, pour la faire parler.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de le faire ces jours-ci. Certains jours, j'étais si fatigué que plus tard, je ne me souvenais pas où et quand la réalité avait commencé et avait fini en voyant les souvenirs de mon ancêtre. Le temps était différent à l'intérieur de l'Animus. Peut-être que le temps n'existait même pas, je ne pouvais pas le dire. Mais une voix amicale m'aidait à rester sain d'esprit.

\- Qui ? Demanda Lucy, absent.

Elle était retournée à la programmation de l'Animus, ses doigts dansaient habilement sur les touches.

\- Le docteur Vidic.

Pendant un moment, la femme resta silencieuse. Puis, sans lever les yeux de son écran, elle dit:

\- Il veut prolonger tes sessions dans l'Animus.

 _Des sessions plus longues._ Je me suis immédiatement senti épuisé rien qu'en y pensant. Je respirai profondément par le nez et fixais mes orteils vêtus de baskets.

\- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui », Lucy se précipita pour continuer…Il ne te forcera pas, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter à ce sujet, Desmond. Ce sera bientôt fini si tout se passe comme prévu, et hier tout est allé très bien. Quel était le nom du…

\- Guillaume de Montferrat. C'est le cinquième sur la liste. Lui répondis-je sans comprendre, prédisant sa question et sans prendre la peine d'attendre qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

Ma mémoire était encore très claire dans mon esprit, comme si ça s'était réellement passé hier et pas d'un millier d'années après. Je ne pouvais pas encore comprendre le fait que tout ce que je voyais dans l'Animus appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre...Altaïr n'existait plus. Le monde avait changé, ce qui était arrivé ne pouvait être défait. Tels étaient les pensées que j'avais l'habitude de me dire après chaque session comme une consolation, après chaque assassinat que j'ai été forcé de faire par ces expériences.

Alors que la logique était de mon côté, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour supprimer la nausée qui me submergeait chaque fois que je réalisais un acte d'homicide. Je pouvais ressentir toute les vies que j'avais prises. Et ça empirait toujours plus du fait que les sessions ont augmenté. Parfois, je me demandais si le docteur Vidic savait. Et même s'il s'en souciait.

\- Desmond ?

Lucy avait dit quelque chose que j'avais complètement manqué. Je levai les yeux et secouant la tête pour rejeter son expression inquiète.

\- Désolé, Lucy. Me-suis-je excusé.

\- Je pensais juste...tu sais…

Je haussais les épaules, voulant donner une impression nonchalante pour effacer la tension persistante dans l'air. Je lui ai même donné un petit sourire en coin.

\- Alors, le Doc ne va rejoindre la partie aujourd'hui ?

Lucy avait une expression comme si elle allait me répondre, mais je n'avais jamais eu de la chance. Ses yeux se sont tournés derrière moi en même temps que j'entendais le bip familier et le sifflement de l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes déjà en place, M. Miles. Et à en juger par votre humour, vous êtes bien reposé aussi.

Je ne savais pas si Lucy m'a vu rouler des yeux et que je me hisse sur la dalle de métal connecté à l'Animus avant de répondre à la voix derrière mon épaule:

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Doc.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Nous sommes déjà en retard sur notre calendrier.

Je ne réussis qu'à a apercevoir l'ourlet de sa blouse blanche avant que le docteur Vidic encercle la machine et d'allé à son bureau près des grandes fenêtres. Je laissais mes pieds se balançait sur le bord de la table, mes yeux le suivant avant qu'il mit son café du matin sur son bureau.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lucy. Elle avait la tête penchée vers son ordinateur et son dos tourné vers le Docteur Vidic. Elle semblait ne porter aucune attention à moi.

\- Eh bien, M. Miles, vous savez quoi faire.

Doc me regardait maintenant. Je lui ai répondu en essayant un sourire sarcastique, mais ça s'est révélés être une grimace.

\- Tch, je me demande qui je dois tuer aujourd'hui », murmurai-je, pas particulièrement souciant s'il avait entendu ou non.

Pourtant, j'ai docilement balancé mes jambes avant de m'étendre sur la surface du métal froid. Le HUD translucide glissa sur mes yeux, clignotant différents bits d'information de mes signes vitaux et en demandant la confirmation de poursuivre la session où j'avais arrêté.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Intervint la voix tranquille de Lucy avant que l'Animus m'envois de petits courants électriques, presque imperceptibles, dans ma moelle épinière, provoquant un flou dans ma vision.

Les lumières sur l'écran sont devenus plus clair et un brouillard m'a entouré. À ce moment-là, je voulais vraiment la croire.

* * *

 _Le soleil de midi à Jérusalem était chaud._

 _Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas le sentir réellement mais je le savais. Je savais que le soleil frappait sans pitié sur tous ceux que je voyais dans la cour sous moi, sous lui. Je savais que des perles de sueur qui apparaissaient sur mon front, sur son front bronzé sous la capuche qu'il portait constamment. Je savais que son rythme cardiaque était régulier comme s'il rôdait sa proie ci-dessous._

 _Je me sentais ankylosé par l'épée courte attaché sur sa hanche alors qu'il restait complètement immobile, accroupi sur le toit d'un bâtiment, ses ou mes yeux fixés sur la figure qu'il traquait sur une plate-forme surélevée au-dessus de tout le monde._

 _A tout moment…_

* * *

\- Pas encore

\- Mais ça fait des heures qu'il y est. Ca ne lui fera pas de mal si nous le laissons se reposer maintenant et qu'il continue demain. Dit Lucy avec un ton persuasif.

\- Pas encore. Répondit une nouvelle fois, le docteur Vidic.

Il était assis sur sa chaise, faisant tournoyer son stylo d'accès entre ses doigts, les yeux fixés sur l'écran d'ordinateur où l'on pouvait voir ce que Desmond Miles voyait dans l'Animus. Les assassinats n'étaient pas la chose qui l'intéressait, bien que ses Templiers aient été exécutés de manière impressionnante et très divertissante.

Il se redressa et repoussa le café qui avait longtemps refroidi. Il respectait l'expertise de Lucy Stillman dans les travaux concernant le projet, mais parfois elle laissait ses sentiments obstruer les objectifs d'Abstergo. Des semaines de recherches ont prouvé que le sujet 17 pourrait gérer de longues périodes à l'intérieur de l'Animus sans conséquences d'épuisement.

\- Quinze minutes, Warren. Mis en garde Lucy.

* * *

 _Je voulais fermer les yeux, mais je compris que je ne pouvais pas._

 _Dans ce corps, je ne faisais que bouger et réaliser les actions. Ce n'était pas à moins de décider. Ses muscles tendus à l'impact. Pas une seule fois sa détermination n'a vacillé. La lame cachée qui a émergé de son poignet gauche était forte et mortelle. Le tissu humain sur le cou de l'homme n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter. Le métal a disparu de ma ou sa vue comme creusé dans la chair. Je suis douloureusement conscient de la satisfaction qu'il a vécu au son écœurante du ..._

* * *

\- Warren, s'il vous plaît », dit Lucy, sa voix trahissant sa nervosité alors qu'elle observait le moniteur qui montrait une ventilation des signes vitaux de Desmond. Nous devons arrêter. Plus il restera longtemps et plus la sortir deviendra difficile.

\- C'est un jeune homme en bonne santé. Il peut poursuivre pendant une heure ou deux. Fut la réponse stricte du docteur Vidic. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Vous devez le savoir mieux que quiconque, Lucy.

\- Je suis désolé, mais cette fois c'est différent. Avoir autant de problèmes au cours d'une session n'est pas normal.

Mais alors qu'elle touchait l'écran du moniteur, un diagramme puis une lumière rouge s'activa annonçant un mauvais présage. L'inquiétude froissa son front.

\- L'Animus est en surchauffe. Dit-elle en urgence. Nous ne devrions pas réfléchir. Je vais le sortir de là, maintenant.

* * *

 _Je savais qu'il avait entendu les cris des gardes, la rigueur de leurs épées sortant de leurs fourreaux. Aux bruits et cris horrifiés de la foule qui grimpait presque sur l'autre pour s'éloigner de la scène. Le monde s'était transformé, devenant flou autour de lui, alors qu'il sautait._

 _Sur le mur, sur le toit. Pour moi, chaque toit était la même chose. Pour lui, chaque toit était une chance._

 _Les cloches d'alarmes retenties au loin._

* * *

CODE INVALIDE. EN ATTENTE DE DONNEES.

La femme regarda d'un air incrédule le message, avec un sang-froid, clignant des yeux, avant de disparaître et de revenir en arrière à l'indice de surveillance de l'Animus comme si rien n'était arrivé.

\- Vous avez modifié le code ?

Elle se tourna avec ses talons hauts vers Vidic, la panique formant une bosse mal à l'aise dans sa gorge.

\- Vous avez changé le code ! Pourquoi ? Je dois sortir Desmond au plus vite, ce n'est pas sûr !

\- Lucy. Dit le docteur Vidic fermement, debout et repliant son stylo d'accès dans sa poche. Pour la dernière fois, M. Miles va parfaitement bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il…

Sa phrase fut coupée par un bip sonore régulier de l'Animus. L'ordinateur attira leur attention. Un message simple était apparu dans le coin supérieur gauche de l'écran.

SYNCHRONISATION D'ADN PERDUE. REINITIALISATION DU SYSTEME EN COURS.

* * *

 _Le bruit des cloches commençait à être presque assourdissant._

 _Je savais qu'il n'était pas inquiet. Mais moi je l'étais._

 _Tout ce qu'il a senti, entendu, vu ou goûté m'ont été transmise, mais seulement comme des copies de quelque chose qui était conservé dans mon ADN depuis près de mille ans. Tous ce que j'ai vécus dans l'Animus en tant que souvenir, la panique, la douleur, le son ou l'odeur pouvait être réelle._

 _Maintenant, j'étais inquiet, parce que les cloches étaient de plus en plus fortes. Si forte que je voulais couvrir mes oreilles, si je pouvais le faire._

 _Il courrait toujours, comme s'il était inconscient de l'horrible bruit qui menaçait d'éclater mes tympans. La lumière du soleil qui brillant de plus en plus chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez brillant pour brûler. Les cloches ne s'arrêtaient pas, et ne le fait toujours pas._

 _Mes yeux me font mal. Mes oreilles me font mal. Je pouvais le sentir._

 _Mais je ne voyais que blanc._


	2. Dysfonctionnement

J'avais chaud.

Ce n'était pas la vague sensation dont j'avais l'habitude dans l'Animus. Cette chaleur était insupportable et mon pull me donnait chaud. Ma peau était recouverte de gouttes de transpirations et ma tête martelait douloureusement. En fait, ma tête se sentait comme si elle avait été écrasée par une douzaine d'éléphants frénétiques. Le sang palpitait dans mes oreilles et un long bourdonnement résonnait. Tout à coup, j'avais conscient de chaque membre que je possédais, et mes sens se ressentaient. C'était probablement un effet de retrait provoqué par l'Animus.

À ma grande déception, je pouvais encore entendre les cloches, seulement un peu moins fort. Un petit problème a dû arriver dans la machine. Pourtant, le chaos dans l'Animus me disait que cela était arrivé i peine une minute. Est-ce que je dois ouvrir les yeux ?

Avec beaucoup de précaution, mes paupières s'ouvrirent, et immédiatement je regrettais ce geste. Mes rétines furent agressées par la lumière du soleil qui introduit une vive douleur derrière mes yeux. C'était comme sortir d'une pièce sombre à un extérieur lumineux. Je levai la main gauche pour me protéger de la lumière et cligna des yeux. Mon dos a protesté et je laissai sortir un petit grognement. Alors que je roulais sur mon côté droit, je me retrouvai face à face avec un chat.

Un chat ?

Ne me souciant pas la moindre des craquements sévère de mes articulations, je me relevai sur mes pieds avant de le regretter. Ma pauvre tête en faisait les frais. Le chat miaulait, offensée, se leva, remuant la queue et partit sur l'étroite allée où il m'avait trouvé.

\- Mère de Dieu. Marmonnais-je d'une voix rauque et que mon regard suivit le chat jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une foule.

Je résistai à l'envie de bâiller comme un idiot alors que mon environnement était devenu très clair pour moi.

Je n'étais pas dans l'Animus.

L'émoi et la curiosité de savoir où j'étais me prit les tripes. Je fis quelques pas bancal jusqu'à la petite allée. Je me suis pincé entre la manche de mon pull-over blanc Abstergo. Je l'ai senti. J'ai pincé plus sévèrement. Ça faisait mal. Mal pour de vrai.

Je n'étais certainement pas dans l'Animus.

J'avançais dans les rues étroites. Les gens habillés de vêtements étrange, de temps en temps, me regardait étrangement lorsqu'ils passaient. Les marchands s'agitaient et hurlaient, le bourdonnement des voix qui parlaient les uns, les autres, la chaleur qui rayonnait au large sur chaque mur autour de moi. Et avant tout, un ciel bleu azur et clair où le soleil de midi tombait sur la ville animée.

Une copie parfaite de Jérusalem. Je me souvenais exactement de chaque détail qu'il y avait avant que je m'effondre.

Je levais la main gauche et l'a plaça sur le mur du bâtiment à côté de moi, savourant le fait que maintenant, je pouvais contrôler mes propres mouvements. Je ne me sentais plus comme une marionnette. La texture du mur était rude et chaude au toucher. Ce n'était pas difficile de reconnaitre ce paysage et ses échelles pendant que j'étais dans l'Animus. Je retirai ma main et remarqua que mes doigts étaient couverts de poussière. Je mis ma main sous mon nez. Elle sentait la poussière aussi.

Tout était trop réel pour être un petit problème.

Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

L'alternative était une théorie qui était étrangement exaltante, mais aussi tout à fait absurde que je ne pouvais pas accepter moi-même. Je regardais mes mains. Elles étaient familières, et c'était effectivement les miennes, barbouillé de poussière de couleur sable.

C'était vraiment le cas.

Je laissais tomber mes mains et les essuyais distraitement contre mon jean gris foncé, passant un coup d'œil autour de la rue bondée. J'aperçu quelques hommes et femmes qui me regardaient dans l'ombre avec leurs sourcils froncés, attendant dans leur stand, soupçonnant évidemment que j'étais un fou.

Révélant un petit sourire, je me suis éloigné de la foule, tout en tirant sur ma capuche pour cacher mon visage. Peut-être pour l'instant, la meilleure chose pour moi était de camoufler ma figure. En me promenant dans les ruelles, j'avais l'impression de sortir d'un asile alors j'espérais ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Les parfums et les couleurs de toute chose étaient étourdissants. Il était clair que j'avais fini dans une sorte de quartier avec un marché. La rue était pleine de marchands vendant divers types d'aliments cuits et crus, de la viande et des fruits. Les femmes en longues robes se réunissaient pour négocier des tissus. Leur bavardage se mélangeait avec le son des cloches que personne ne semblait prêter attention. J'essayais constamment de ne pas être attentif à cet écho pour que les muscles de mes oreilles puissent se détendre. Sinon, mon mal de tête ne ferait qu'empirer. Dans mon esprit, je remerciais Abstergo pour m'avoir donné ce pull à capuche. Il était large au bord et me protégeait de de la chaleur et de la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Le confort était au moins quelque chose.

La rue principale n'allait que dans une direction et je ne pouvais pas voir l'autre extrémité avec toutes les personnes qui bloquait mon point de vue. Après un court moment à avancer péniblement et lentement vers l'avant de la foule, je pensais m'arrêtait et me poser pour répondre à quelques questions si je ne devais jamais sortir de cette situation unique qu'était la mienne.

Comme si c'était un objectif, je choisi un homme qui était assis au milieu d'une montagne de paniers plus bas dans la rue, un vannier. Il semblait n'avoir aucun client, ce qui était probablement la raison principale pour qu'il soit assis sur le blanc, un regard ennuyé sur son visage. Je traversais la foule, poussant doucement les gens de mon chemin et en ignorant les regards curieux que je recevais à cause de cela.

En voyant mon ombre refleter sur ses marchandises, il releva le menton, un sourire révélant quelques dents manquantes.

\- Euh... Ais-je commencé, avant de ne pas savoir ce que j'allais demander.

Je me suis raclé la gorge et me pencha plus près de lui.

\- Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous me dire dans quelle ville je suis ?

Une fois que je suis arrivé à sortir les mots de ma bouche, je me suis aperçu que l'homme ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre l'anglais. Au moins à en juger par le froncement de sourcils que portait son visage de couleur bronzé, il était perplexe par ma question.

\- Vous êtes à Jérusalem. Dit-il alors que je remarquais que ses mots étaient complètement compréhensibles, à l'exception du léger zézaiement causé par les dents manquantes.

Il avait même utilisé l'anglais ? Au début, je ne réussis à regarder le marchand qu'avec surprise. Alors, je compris qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose en voyant le malaise dans son expression.

Jérusalem. J'y étais déjà allé grâce à mon ancêtre après tout. Je ne savais pas encore si c'était une bonne chose.

Encore une fois je lui demandai, la gorge desséchée :

\- Et... En quelle année sommes-nous ?

Il semblait me comprendre cette fois-ci.

\- 1191. Répondit-il, son expression changeant de la confusion à l'irritation. Vous allez acheter quelque chose ?

Ma tête était vide.

La cacophonie constante des sons de la ville apaisée dans un bruit lointain vague dans mes oreilles. Dans un certain niveau de conscience, je savais que j'aurais posé des questions essentielles telles que « Comment est-ce arrivé ? », « Est-ce juste une autre mémoire ? » Ou même « Suis-je mort ? ». Mais de toute façon toutes les questions étaient trop vastes pour mon cerveau d'humain et il ne pouvait pas les traiter.

Lucy n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer dans l'Animus, Doc m'a forcé. « Ça va bien se passer », avait-elle dit. Qu'est- ce qui aurait pu mal tourné ?

Il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser que je regardais à nouveau dans le vide. Je baissai la tête, surpris, avant de répondre au marchant.

\- Non. Répondis-je, hébété, après une longue pause. Je vous remercie.

Le vannier renifla et fit un signe de la main, dédaigneux à ma personne, qui avait décidé apparemment, de ne plus laisser de son temps si je ne le rendais pas plus riche. Sans un mot je me suis tourné, reculant dans la masse de gens, pas particulièrement soigneux.

Ou, du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, si un flou, puis une ombre toute blanche de quelque chose ne m'avait pas percuté.

Mon mal de tête évasé. Le monde qui m'entourait est revenu à moi dans un tourbillon de couleurs, de sons et chaos, les femmes qui hurlent, le bois et l'argile, les hommes crient à la rupture et le tintement de la sonnette d'alarme. La terre et le ciel ont brusquement changé de place et une douleur intense a éclaté dans mon bras gauche que j'ai choisi imprudemment pour amortir ma chute. Je roulais sur mon dos, ma tête frappa le sol et j'entendais quelque chose de lourd tombé à côté de moi avec un grognement silencieux.

Un cri involontaire s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je tentais de me relever le plus rapidement possible. Tout était en train de tourner. Ma main a touché ma tête, ma capuche était tombée dans la collision. Mes doigts ont touché mon front, avant que je ne les trouve couvert de sang.

La chose blanche sur le bord de ma vision se releva, les jambes écartées et les bras fermement lever pour attaquer, prêt pour le sprint. Si familier...

Je me suis concentré sur lui. Sous l'ombre de sa capuche je voyais son regard sur moi. Deux yeux me regardaient en silence, une alerte palpable.

Je n'avais jamais vu son visage. Pourtant, la ressemblance était là. Et comme il semblait peu probable ...le costume blanc était incomparable. J'ai ouvert ma bouche, ma langue enveloppa maladroitement le nom que je prononçais à voix haute :

\- Altair ?

Tout son corps se raidit.

\- ASSASSIN !

Ma tête fut vite prise par une nouvelle vague de vertige. La foule était à présent, dispersée et entrouvertes, révélant six hommes armés à l'autre bout de la rue.

Je restai clouée sur place, un flash-back non désirées de mes heures dans l'Animus vacillante dans ma mémoire. Gardes à gauche, gardes à droite, la lame à mon poignet, l'enfonçant dans le cou, courir, exécuter…

Leurs armures ou leurs épées redoutables qui brillaient mortellement au soleil n'était pas les choses qui m'effrayait et qui faisait que mon cœur sautait dans ma gorge. Ce fut l'aura de danger autour d'eux qui ne se reflétait que sur leurs visages et leurs ricanements de colère et de cruauté. Je voyais leurs yeux dardant entre moi et l'assassin à côté de moi, leurs épées lever dans des positions prêtes à attaquer.

La peur est l'un des sentiments les plus naturels pour une réaction humaine. Je compris que ces hommes pouvaient me tuer, et le feraient volontiers. Ce fut probablement le fait décisif qui m'a poussé à me relever.

Je me suis retourné et couru.

Des cris de colère retentissaient dans la rue en vitesse, alors que je bousculais les gens sans être capable de les discerné. Les citoyens horrifiés sont restés hors de mon chemin, une chance pour moi, parce que je doutais que je pouvais aussi facilement avoir une autre collision frontale avec quelqu'un.

Malgré ma peur délirante, l'adrénaline se précipita dans mes veines et mon cœur, menaçant de marteler un trou dans ma cage thoracique. Avant que l'un des gardes hurle à nouveau.

\- Assassins ! Ne les laissez pas partir !

Non, je ne suis pas… Je ne le suis pas…

L'air chaud battait mon visage brûlant alors que je traversais les rues étroites. Je n'ai pas osé m'arrêter ou regarder si quelqu'un me suivait, je continuais à courir. Mon souffle est devenu laborieux et court alors que je sprintais à un virage à gauche puis à droite. Le labyrinthe des rues et des ruelles semblait être sans fin, chaque mur semblait être la même chose.

C'était une chose de rester en sécurité dans l'Animus et regarder Altaïr faire son travail. Actuellement, au beau milieu de tout ça, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Un autre virage. Je ne pouvais même plus entendre l'alarme, seule la vibration de mon propre sang. Je pensais que si je ne reprenais pas bientôt mon souffle, mes poumons exploseraient.

Là.

Je pénétrais aveuglément une petite allée balayée entre deux grands bâtiments qui fournissait non seulement une protection contre les regards curieux, mais aussi une ombre apaisante. Je ne savais pas si quelqu'un m'avait vu et s'ils venaient me chercher, mais pour le moment, j'étais plus préoccupé par l'apport d'oxygène dans mes poumons. Mes pieds étaient comme du plomb et je m'effondrai à moitié contre le mur du bâtiment, ma poitrine haletante et ma tête endolorie par tous les coups que j'avais reçu, l'épuisement et la déshydratation.

Peu de temps après, j'ai entendu de lourdes pas de course qui passaient ma cachette de près. J'essayais de contrôler ma respiration irrégulière, je tendis l'oreille.

\- Continuez de chercher ! Trouvez-le ! Il ne peut pas courir bien longtemps !

Ils ont décidé d'aller plus loin et je soupirais un instant en me rendant compte que je ne pouvais plus les entendre.

Je penchais mon dos contre le mur, ce qui permit enfin à mes muscles de se détendre. Je touchais doucement ma tête, sentant le sang chaud et collant qui avait suinté la blessure dans mon cuir chevelu. Ma main a souffert de sérieux retrait d'adrénaline alors que j'essuyais la sueur de mon front.

\- Jésus… Grinçais-je à moi-même. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de chose.

Je ne pensais pas que le docteur Vidic pouvait m'entendre. Je ne savais pas si l'Animus fonctionnait du tout. Quelque chose avait terriblement mal tourné, mais le fait d'être ici était la preuve du fait que l'Animus avait eu un problème et était responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Si l'on pouvait le réparer, ils pourraient sans doute me ramener.

J'espérais juste qu'ils auraient réussi à le faire avant que quelque chose d'autre n'arrive.

Presque exactement à la seconde où j'avais terminé de réfléchir, quelque chose au bord de ma vision attira mon attention. Une forme en mouvement se déplaça dans le ciel bleu et clair, presque juste au-dessus de moi.

Mon cœur a brusquement raté un battement.

Quelle poisse.

Mes yeux se posèrent à l'autre bout de l'allée, calculant mes chances de survivre. Si je pouvais courir jusqu'ici à la vue de tout le monde et à l'air libre... Ne me tuez pas.

Comme si je lisais mon esprit, avant que je puisse terminer la planification de mon évasion glorieuse, la figure sautait.

C'était rapide. J'étais sidérés et surpris de voir comment il avait atterri doucement et s'était mis en avant avec une grâce féline. Bien sûr, je l'avais bien compris, mais le voir de cette façon était différente. Presque inhumain. Pas étonnant qu'il n'a eu aucun mal à semé les gardes.

Je n'avais réussi qu'à soulever légèrement mes mains, paumes vers le haut pour indiquer mes intentions pacifiques. Mais je fus quand même projeté de force à l'arrière dans le mur. La poussière vola autour de nous. Le poids de sa main droite claqua sur mon bras gauche, l'épinglant aussi au mur.

Oh oui, combien suis-je stupide. Frapper moi d'abord, puis interroge moi. Je devais le savoir. Je sifflai à la douleur lancinante qui traversa à nouveau mon bras. Il ne semblait pas être cassé, donc je supposais l'avoir foulé lorsque je suis tombé. J'allais être meurtri partout avant la fin de la journée, si je vivais assez longtemps pour le voir.

Je l'avais fait assez poireauter pour entendre le son métallique de la lame cachée. Mais le sentiment de la petite pièce de métal pressant mon cou nu, pouvant ainsi révéler mes entrailles, ne me fit pas peur. Je savais que le Credo lui interdisait de tuer des innocents. Mais « innocent » se résumait à quoi pour lui ?

\- Je suis un ami, Altaïr. Dis-je rapidement, ma voix rauque mais admirablement calme compte tenu de combien de temps j'avais couru et d'ajouter la pression que l'assassin ajoutait avec sa lame lorsque son nom quitta mes lèvre. Je ne te veux aucun mal. La pièce de métal se rapprochait contre ma pomme d'adam à chaque mot. Ne me tuez pas.

Sa main gauche dont il manquait le doigt planait près de ma mâchoire, parfaitement immobile. Il était si proche que je pouvais l'entendre respirer fortement par le nez. Une goute scintillait sur son front, sous lequel une paire de deux yeux bruns foncés me cloua avec un regard vigilant.

Sa bouche était serrée sous le long nez droit. C'était plus qu'une ressemblance. Même la cicatrice était là. C'était presque comme regarder dans un miroir.

Et bien qu'enveloppé dans l'ombre par sa capuche blanche, à en juger par ce que je voyais, son expression disait qu'il parcourait mes traits. Il avait remarqué la même chose.

C'était réel.

La mâchoire sous l'ombre de son capuchon se crispa.

\- Explique. Déclaré Altaïr.


	3. Altair

_\- Explique. Déclara Altaïr._

Comment expliqué à un assassin du XIIème siècle que grâce à quelque chose de remarquable, son descendant éloigné à atterrit dans le passé pour une raison qu'il ignore et qu'il n'a pas compris, et qu'un vieil homme irrité à refuser de lui dire quoique ce soit ?

Comment trouver une explication satisfaisante alors qu'il y a un assassin qui tient une lame près de ma gorge, très désireux de la collé à ma trachée, une artère ou quelque chose du genre qui me viderais de mon sang avec douleur ?

Pourtant je pense que j'ai bien réagi, compte tenu des circonstances. Je savais très bien que mentir à Altair était presque impossible et très probablement fatal. Et puis j'étais un piètre menteur.

Donc oui, j'ai décidé de lui dire la vérité. Ou une version abrégée de celle-ci. Cela devait être assez suffisant pour l'instant.

La minuscule raison que je possédais à l'arrière de mon esprit me disait, me criait presque à haute voix « Que fais-tu ?! » Elle était clairement en train de se demander pourquoi je disais la vérité à mon ancêtre. Mais ce bruit de raison se stoppa brusquement et réduit au silence. La raison n'avait pas sa place et n'était pas utile dans ma situation actuelle.

D'ailleurs, je me sentais mal et j'avais envie de m'assoir un instant. Après ma soi-disant « explication » qui a soulevé plus de questions que n'en a répondues, l'expression d'Altair fut la plus difficile à lire. Pas même une contraction de ses muscles facials. Il m'a simplement regardé sans rien dire. Etais-ce bon signe ou pas ?

\- Je sais, la science à fait un bon incroyable au XXIème siècle. Dis-je à bout de souffle.

Tout mon bras gauche commençait à s'endormir.

\- Ne me tue pas. Que dirais-tu de me laisser partir ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

La chaleur était vraiment intense.

\- Un rituel. Dit-il finalement, les doigts de sa main droite creusant mon épaule. C'est ce qu'on appel de la sorcellerie.

\- Non.

La frustration dans ma voix se fit ressentir et je ne pris pas la peine de la cachée.

\- Regarde, regarde mes vêtements… Regarde-moi, Altair.

Dire son nom semblait avoir attiré son intention.

\- Je te le dis, nous sommes liés, de très loin, mais c'est le cas. Il suffit juste de demander. Je connais les noms de toutes tes cibles. Je sais comment tu les as tués. Je sais comment Malik a perdu son bras dans le temple de Salomon…

L'arrière de ma tête eu un nouveau contact douloureux avec le mur de derrière alors que l'assassin me poussait brusquement.

\- Comment c'est-tu ça ?

Il grogna dangereusement. Ses yeux bruns brulaient. J'avais touché sa faiblesse.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Répondis-je une nouvelle fois. Je l'ai vu.

\- Tu es un espion Templier.

J'aurais rigolé si la situation n'était pas si alarmante et si ma tête ne me lançait pas des signes de douleur à tous vas.

\- Je serais bien inutile, n'est-ce pas ? Criais-je, essayant de me concentrer sur le visage d'Altair qui devenait étrangement flou à mes yeux.

Mes genoux se sentaient faibles. Tous les sons étaient à présent évanouis dans des lointains échos dans mes oreilles, comme si quelqu'un avait posé un oreiller autour de ma tête.

\- Altair. Murmurais-je alors que les mots roulaient sur ma langue enflée avec beaucoup de peine alors que ma vision commençait à s'obscurcir. Je pense que je vais arrêter, maintenant.

Apparemment, j'avais suffisamment convaincu l'assassin car le monde fut de nouveau éclairé et la prise qu'avait Altair n'était plus. Au lieu de cela, j'étais assis contre le mur et quelqu'un eu la très bonne idée de me jeter de l'eau au visage. C'était rafraichissant.

\- Quoi…

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je l'ai levé vers le coupable de cette action. Evidemment, il n'y avait qu'Altair à ces instants. Il tenait une petite gourde d'eau et me la lança lorsqu'il s'aperçu que j'avais repris connaissance.

\- Boit. Dit-il sans expression. Tu es déshydraté.

Sans opposé la moindre résistance, je posai la gourde sur mes lèvres et buva avidement. C'était juste de l'eau, mais à ce moment précis, c'était comme si le paradis était venu à moi. Ma gorge sèche était plus qu'heureuse. Quand je sentis n'être plus assoiffé, je l'a redonna à Altair, qui l'attacha a sa ceinture.

\- Merci. Dis-je avec politesse qui ne me ressemblait pas.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse et je n'en eu pas. A en juger par les ombres projetés par les grands bâtiments, le soleil avait changé de position. Je n'aurais pas pu survivre plus longtemps si personne n'était venu m'aider.

Des nuages blancs étaient apparus et naviguèrent paresseusement dans le ciel bleu.

Incapable d'aider ma curiosité, j'ai concentré mon attention sur Altaïr et chercha son visage sous sa capuche. Il regardait attentivement tous mes mouvements. Je sentais mon corps tendu sous son contrôle, mais je n'osais pas détourner les yeux non plus. Comme je n'étais pas encore mort, il était probablement plus enclin à me croire - ou il n'avait pas encore décidé. La possibilité est toujours d'actualité. Cette observation a duré plusieurs secondes, silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de parler.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton illisible. Sa voix semblait différente de ce que j'avais entendu dans les mémoires.

La question banale me pris par surprise.

\- Desmond. Dis-je après une courte pause. Sensationnel. Je me présentais actuellement à mon ancêtre. Qui aurait pensé ça.

\- Des...mond. Altaïr répétait lentement. Quel genre de nom est-ce ?

\- Un nom du 21ème siècle. Répondis-je plus hardiment que quelqu'un dans ma position devrait probablement. Quel type de nom est Altaïr ?

J'eu un autre reflet en réponse. Trop tôt pour les bêtises, alors. Peut-être que l'humour n'a pas encore été inventé.

\- Très bien. Grogna-t-il. En se penchant vers le mur, m'aidant à me soulever.

Je me suis relevé, impressionner par celui-ci pour être assez fort pour porter mon poids. Altaïr n'a pas bougé pour m'arrêter, ce qui fut un progrès. Mon bras endolori m'avait donné des ennuis, mais j'étais content que ma non-conscience momentanée m'ait laissé tomber pour être stable. Mon mal de tête s'était évanoui dans un battement sourd derrière mes yeux. Mais je n'avais toujours pas l'impression d'être dans les rues d'une ville.

La chose que je remarquais était l'atmosphère apparemment sereine qui était tombée sur la ville. Il m'a fallu une seconde pour comprendre quelle était la cause de ça.

\- Les cloches ont cessé. Dis-je à haute voix ma pensée.

Je me suis tourné vers Altaïr, dont l'attention était à présent vers la bouche de l'allée, en écoutant les sons des citoyens qui continuaient leur activité comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Les gardes seront toujours en alerte. Dit-il calmement, comme s'il avait prédit ma prochaine question. Nous devons être prudents.

\- Nous ? Répondis-je. Devrais-je comprendre que tu me crois, alors ?

Il m'ignora complètement avant de continuer ses observations.

\- Peux-tu grimper ? Demanda-t-il, tout à coup, tournant les yeux vers moi.

Je clignai des yeux, une fois de plus surpris par sa question.

\- Je suppose. Fini-je par dire avec voix pas très convaincante, même pour mes propres oreilles.

Je ne pouvais pas bien voir ses yeux, mais je pouvais les sentir balayer ma figure de la tête aux pieds.

\- Nous allons trouver une échelle. Déclara-t-il. Avance avec la tête en direction du sol. Ne parle à personne et n'essaye rien.

Une tonalité d'avertissement se glissa dans sa voix.

\- Je ne rêve pas. Murmurais-je en atteignant mon épaule pour remonter ma capuche. Cela me valu un coup d'œil d'Altaïr avant de se placer juste à côté de mon épaule droite et avec une petite poussée, m'a mené vers la bouche de l'allée étroite. Je savais qu'il avait l'intention de me garder à la portée de sa lame cachée, si « j'essayais quelque chose », comme il l'a si bien dit.

Pour être honnête, je n'avais aucune intention de m'échapper. Je risquais juste de me faire tuer en moins d'une seconde, et rester avec Altaïr était la meilleure chance que j'avais. C'est pourquoi j'ai gardé la tête baissée et laissa sa main me pousser dans la bonne direction. Du sous bord de ma capuche, je regardai les pieds qui remplissaient ma vision. Je ne connaissais pas assez bien la ville pour la naviguer seul.

Au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas demandé où nous allions. Avant d'avoir eu la chance de demander, un autre coup de tête me conduit dans une petite rue qui semblait plutôt déserte. Une grande échelle était appuyée contre un mur, habilement positionnée dans une petite niche, loin des regards indiscrets.

\- L'entrée est sur le toit. Déclara à voix basse Altaïr, et sa main me poussa à nouveau. Toi en premier.

Sur le toit ? Le bureau ?

\- Le bureau de Malik ? Demandais-je.

L'assassin hocha la tête simplement.

\- Va s'y. Dit-il brièvement. Il n'avait manifestement aucun scrupule à amener un étranger dans l'un de ses sanctuaires. Je n'étais pas aussi sûr d'entrer dans un le bureau. Mon bras gauche recommença à faire des sienne rien qu'avec ses pensées. Dans le Bureau il n'avait pas d'échelle ni d'escalier, non ? Le bureau n'a été construit qu'avec un trou dans le toit ?

 _Super…_

Alors que je pensais que me changer était la bienvenue et que j'allais enfin pouvoir sortir de ses rues, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment Malik allait réagir à ma présence dans son Bureau. Un petit sentiment de peur chatouilla mon ventre, et empira après chaque barreau prise sur l'échelle. Le bois tremblait sous mes mains, indiquant qu'Altaïr était juste derrière moi. Je savais qu'il n'était pas exactement en bon terme avec Malik. Pourrais-je lui dire la même chose que j'avais dite à Altaïr ?

La chute dans ce trou n'était pas si mauvaise…

La pièce de l'Animus était étrangement silencieuse. Normalement, le Docteur Vidic était là pour superviser les sessions et regarder les souvenirs que le sujet voyait comme un spectacle de réalité tordu et pervers. Parfois, il se prononçait sur quelque chose, ce qui laissait Lucy cesser de taper son clavier et de lui répondre. Ses réponses étaient toujours approfondies, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'une scientifique.

Cette fois, cependant, Lucy Stillman constata qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse pour la situation à portée de main.

Vidic avait pris sa retraite pour la nuit et les moniteurs étaient hors ligne. Le soleil d'automne derrière les grandes fenêtres avait longtemps commencé à s'affaiblir avant de disparaitre derrière la jungle des gratte-ciels. La principale source de lumière était désormais le HUD de l'Animus. Le texte blanc clignotant qui refusait de disparaître, illuminait les visages des deux êtres qui restaient encore à l'intérieur de la chambre.

SYNCHRONISATION PERDUE.

Le personnage immobile de Desmond Miles était au même endroit depuis plus de douze heures. La lumière incolore rendait sa peau encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Vidic avait imposé à Lucy de ne pas bouger Desmond jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent exactement ce qui s'était passé. Briser la connexion électrique par la force et sans rééquilibrer l'Animus pourrait causer des dommages permanents à son système nerveux. Une pile de notes y compris un énorme dossier des spécifications techniques de l'Animus reposait près des pieds de Desmond, oubliées sur un plateau de travail portatif. Aucun d'entre eux n'a été en mesure de faire une lumière sur son état ou de répondre à la question de savoir pourquoi la machine ne répondrait pas. Ils avaient été conçu pour mettre fin à la connexion ADN et réinitialiser le système lorsque la synchronisation était perdue. Mais maintenant... Lucy abandonna la tasse de thé tiède qu'elle avait essayé de boire au moins pendant vingt minutes.

Elle soupira avant de s'enfoncer dans la chaise qu'elle avait traînée à côté de son ordinateur portable. Elle se frotta les yeux, essayant de ne pas retirer son mascara. Les nuits blanches commençaient à prendre leur contrôle, les yeux ouverts devenaient plus difficiles après chaque clignement.

Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux fatigués erraient vers Desmond. En soupirant et en poussant une pile de papiers sur ses genoux, elle se leva, sur ces talons douloureux qu'elle avait plus tôt décidé de porter spécifiquement aujourd'hui, et se déplaça à son côté.

Sa respiration était lente et constante. Compte tenu des circonstances, il aurait pu être dans le coma. Logiquement, scientifiquement, ce ne pouvait être que le coma, mais quand l'Animus était un facteur, il n'y avait pas de place pour les hypothèses précipitées. Et alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'une autre sorte d'hypothèse, elle se convaincue que Desmond n'avait pas de problème au niveau du cerveau. Il avait l'air d'être ... dans un sommeil profond.

Si paisible.

En hésitant, elle leva la main et toucha le dos de sa main gauche, ce qui semblait exceptionnellement cool. Elle regarda le visage de Desmond à travers le HUD.

Rien.

Pas même un flottement de paupière.

Si ce n'était pas les battements de son cœur et les levés de son torse, on aurait pu facilement croire que Desmond était mort.

Mentalement, Lucy secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, elle donna un léger tapotement à sa main.

Il n'était pas mort, elle s'en était assurée.

Il était juste... Perdu…


	4. Bienvenue dans mon bureau

La chute dans le Bureau ne semblait pas si élevée maintenant que je pouvais réellement le voir de mes propres yeux. Accroupie sur le bord du trou, je regardai dans la pièce. Une légère brise effleura les feuilles de lierre vertes qui escaladaient le mur et traversaient le plafond de bois, faisant danser leurs ombres sur les murs ensoleillé. Presque inconsciemment, mes yeux se dirigèrent vers le coin, où une pile d'oreillers et de coussins se reposaient innocemment, se dorant sur une tache de lumière.

Malgré toutes les violences physiques et mentales que j'avais endurées à ce moment-là, au-delà de mon angoisse, la vue déclencha un sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort dans le fond de mon esprit. L'endroit était exactement comme je l'avais vu. Ou plutôt, comment il l'avait vu.

C'était un endroit sûr. Une maison.

\- A l'intérieur. Fit la voix d'Altair derrière moi en signalant son ordre par une petite poussé dans mon dos.

\- Ok. Murmurais-je sombrement, calculant la hauteur dans mon esprit.

Je me souvenais brusquement comment mon père – papa – m'enseignait ce genre de chose. Quand j'étais encore dans l'endroit appelé "ma maison".

C'était il y a si longtemps.

Je pouvais essayer de descendre en me soutenant sur le mur irrégulier et peut-être aussi sur le lierre, mais pour l'instant je pensais essayer de mettre le moins de pression possible sur mon bras gauche. Juste un bref instant. J'ignorai la voix de la raison qui me semblait capable de m'empêcher de tomber alors que je baissai mes jambes et serrai mes muscles endoloris pour le saut. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, je me suis poussé sur le bord avec ma main droite.

J'avais eu raison - la chute était courte et mes genoux ont absorbé l'essentiel de l'impact quand j'ai essayé d'atterrir aussi doucement et silencieusement que possible. Pourtant, la douleur dans mon bras me lançait pendant que je le tenais par réflexe afin de rester debout. Le souffle s'échappa de mes poumons dans un petit sifflement quand j'atterris à l'intérieur du Bureau. Plus difficile que je ne l'avais prévu.

J'ai serré les dents en retrouvant mon équilibre. Ma capuche est tombée de nouveau. Allez, tu as traversé pire. Dieu, est-ce que c'est censé faire autant mal ?

Pour échapper à Altaïr, je me suis rétracté contre le mur le plus proche, massant doucement le bras endoloris avec ma main droite. L'épaule sous ma paume répondait au toucher par une douleur vacillante. Ça pourrait être pire. Je soupirais par le nez. Mes parents m'avaient toujours encouragé, dans mes jeunes années, à utiliser mes deux mains de manière égale, au point que cela s'était presque transformé en ambidextrie. Presque - j'avoue que j'ai toujours favorisé ma main gauche, mais malgré cela, j'ai eu de la chance d'être béni avec des capacités presque égales pour mes deux mains.

Au moins c'est quelque chose que je devais être reconnaissant. Un léger sourire amer tirait sur mes lèvres, mais se transforma en une grimace alors que je pliais l'épaule.

Un bruit sourd derrière moi m'indiqua que l'assassin, vêtu de blanc, m'avait suivi et atterrit beaucoup plus élégamment que moi. Je tournai la tête, le voyant juste debout, ses yeux se dressèrent sur la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce et semblaient écouter attentivement. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux rester tranquille. Je regardais en silence alors que l'assassin me dépassait pour se diriger vers la porte. Je savais où cela menait, et j'attendais que quelque chose se produise, retenant presque mon souffle.

Après être resté vers la porte comme une statue pendant quelques secondes, Altaïr se tourna vers moi.

\- Malik n'est pas là. Dit-il sèchement. Il t'aurait déjà entendu, nous devons attendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Ais-je demandé, ignorant la piqure évidente à mon bras gauche.

\- J'ai besoin d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire, repose-toi.

Bien que je n'ai pas protesté sur le commentaire qu'il fit, la première partie de sa phrase semblait pour moi seulement des ennuis.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui ? Ais-je laissé échapper, l'anxiété me rendant plus audacieux. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

Altaïr me fixa avec le regard le plus vif que je n'ai jamais vu, les reflets du soleil faisant presque briller ses yeux sous le bord de sa capuche.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec la même voix exaspérante et inexpressive.

Le peu de confort que la familiarité du Bureau avait apporté s'estompa du fait que je réalise ce que l'assassin avait dit. Il me regardait, observant ma réaction. Il ne me croyait pas. Connard.

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Répondis-je avec une voix tendue.

Soudain, je me suis senti très fatigué. La montagne de coussins dans le coin semblait exceptionnellement doux et accueillant. Altaïr ne fit rien quand je m'approchai avec résignation et que je me laissai tomber lourdement sur l'un d'eux. Pas que j'aurais écouté s'il avait quelque chose à dire à ce sujet de toute façon.

Non, il ne m'avait rien dit. Je suppose que je ne suis pas encore sortie d'affaire.

Le dos doucement penché contre le mur, m'apaisant, et remontant mes genoux vers le haut, je passai une main dans mes cheveux rugueux, emmêlés de sueur et de sang séché. Je me suis retrouvé seul dans une époque qui n'était pas la mienne et pourtant je ne me souciais de pas grand-chose.

\- Je suppose que c'est difficile à croire. Dis-je plus à moi-même alors que l'assassin restait silencieux en ma compagnie. Devrais-je me considérer comme une compagnie ? Devrais-je réellement me considérer comme un prisonnier ?

\- Je veux dire… Continuai-je fatigué, en grattant une cicatrice dans mon cuir chevelu. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis là - à te parler - à saigner du vrai sang, pour l'amour de Dieu...

Sans lever les yeux de mes genoux je faisais vaguement attention à ses sens.

\- Tu dois penser que je suis fou, cinglé, absurde. J'ai dévoilé un sourire narquois. Un espion Templier, mon cul.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Je me sentais comme si je tombais.

\- Assassin têtu. Marmonnai-je d'un ton morne avant de céder au sommeil que j'avais trop longtemps renié de moi-même.

Dieu sait depuis combien de temps j'ai dormis. Pourtant j'aurais continué à dormir si je n'avais pas été réveillé par quelque chose au bout de trois heures. Les ombres dût au soleil qui vacillait sur les murs s'étaient déplacées vers le haut me retrouvant dans l'obscurité, juste là où je m'étais endormi, le dos contre le mur, l'épaule droite appuyée sur la pile d'oreillers.

J'étais à peu près sûr que je ne rêvais pas. Il y avait une voix qui appelait maintenant le nom d'Altaïr. Une voix vaguement familière quelque part au-dessus de moi.

Merde. Je n'avais même pas un moment de paix.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je me relevais sur mes pieds avec rapidité. Je ne pensais pas que mon corps douloureux était physiquement canalisable dans ses conditions. Les articulations douloureuses et endolories de mon cou et de mes jambes se remettaient en place dans une série de petits bruits.

A travers les interstices du bois du plafond, je vis une ombre en forme d'homme accroupie sur le bord du trou d'entrée. Mon cœur a sauté dans ma gorge. Je jetai un coup d'œil fiévreux dans la pièce, ne trouvant aucun indice de la présence d'Altaïr.

Une sueur froide coula le long de ma nuque avant de glissé jusqu'à mon dos. Où était-il ?

Pendant que j'étais là, enraciné sur place dans une étrange posture à demi accroupie, mon esprit toujours somnolent essayant de décider quel genre d'action prendre. Mon imagination hyperactive s'imagina plusieurs scénarios de cas extrêmes. Le personnage tomba gracieusement dans le Bureau, une manche gauche vide d'un pardessus noir battant inutilement.

Je risquais d'avoir des ennuis. Réalisai-je alors que Malik redressait son dos en me voyait.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'assassin me fixa sur l'étendue de la pièce. Quand je vis sa main déjà à sa ceinture, je compris exactement à quel point la situation était désavantageuse pour moi. J'essayais de le contourner quand je repris le contrôle de mes muscles, mais j'avais déjà perdu trop de temps à le regarder.

Putain de réflexes d'assassin, je n'ai réussi à penser à rien, ni même à réagir avant que le couteau de lancer ne s'enfonce dans mon épaule gauche.

J'ai essayé d'empêcher mon cri de sortir, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. C'était surtout un cri de surprise et de choc. La douleur brûlante vint peu de temps après, lorsque je reculai vers le mur et que ma main se dirigea vers la blessure lancinante où la petite lame sortait, qui avait déchiré mon pull. Avec une fascination morbide, je vis trois taches cramoisies tacher le tissu blanc autour de la lame, juste en dessous de ma clavicule.

Pourquoi c'était censé être le bras gauche ? Je me suis retrouvé à penser sans raison.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Dit le chef du Bureau, devant moi, avec le même ton que j'entendais alors que j'étais dans l'Animus à la place d'Altair. Les mots étaient soulignés par le son du métal. J'ai levé les yeux. Son épée était apparue dans sa main, le bout pointant droit sur moi. Ses yeux noirs rétrécis et son long nez ressemblant à celui d'un faucon rendaient ses traits intimidants.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, mais à la place des mots, je lâchai un soupir douloureux. L'étourdissement causé par la blessure avait rendu ma langue inutile. Toute mon épaule gauche était en feu. Je l'ai serré fermement dans une tentative de le garder immobile, mes doigts creusant inconsciemment dans la chair autour de la lame minuscule. Je le sentais à peine.

Je vis comment son expression changea alors qu'il étudiait mon visage, un soupçon de confusion apparaissant dans son froncement de colère. Le bout de l'épée se rapprocha alors qu'il avançait d'un pas.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Malik, arrête.

Je ne pensais pas être autant soulagé en entendant la voix d'Altair alors que celui-ci émergea de la porte au fond de la salle entre moi et le chef du bureau brandissant son épée. J'aurais aimé pousser un soupir de soulagement pour calmer mes battements cardiaques, mais ma respiration laborieuse rendait déjà ma blessure insoutenable à chaque inspiration.

Un silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel les yeux de Malik se faufilèrent entre moi et Altaïr. Son comportement hostile ne changea pas, mais j'étais certain que notre ressemblance indéniable n'était pas passée inaperçue. Je le savais. Bordel ça faisait mal. Je claquai mes dents. L'attention de Malik s'était concentrée sur Altaïr.

\- Quoi..? Commença-t-il, puis changea apparemment d'avis.

\- Qui est-ce, Altaïr ? Malik me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, Altaïr ne le fit pas. L'épée est restée là où elle était.

\- Il est avec moi.

\- Raison de plus de te demander qui c'est. Félicitations, Altaïr, tu as encore une fois compromis le Credo en te révélant à un étranger, et dans le processus, tu nous as tous trahi ! Sa voix s'élevait après chaque mot jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à presque crier.

\- Eh bien, personne ne te le demande. Grinçai-je entre mes dents, libérant ma peur et ma frustration face à ma propre impuissance dans une explosion agressive.

Les têtes des deux assassins se sont tournées vers moi.

\- Le Credo dit également de ne pas tuer des innocents, hein ?

Tous deux me regardaient dans un silence complet. Pendant une seconde, l'expression outrageante qui dépassait les traits de Malik me fit regretter mes paroles – Je ne devrais pas être en train de parler avec un putain de couteau dans mon épaule - mais au moins les querelles s'étaient arrêtées.

\- C'est parfait, Altaïr. Dit lentement Malik, chaque mot dégoulinant de sarcasme. Il a non seulement ton visage, mais ta langue aussi... Et pour toi... Son attention se tourna vers moi, accompagnée d'un regard méchant. En ce qui me concerne, ta seule présence ici est assez pour enlever ton statut d'innocent.

\- Ne me dit pas ça Assassin ! J'ai crié maladroitement, me surprenant moi-même. J'ai été frappé, poursuivi et jeté comme un sac à patate et maintenant tu as essayé de me tuer avec un couteau et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

Ma poitrine se soulevait, ce qui ne faisait rien pour atténuer la douleur et, combinée à mon brusque montée d'adrénaline, elle me donnait seulement des nausées. Je baissai les yeux sur la minuscule poignée de métal qui semblait soudain extrêmement écœurante.

\- Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Dis-je en respirant et reculant jusqu'à mon coussin dans le coin, essayant de garder mon bras qui pendait mollement aussi immobile que possible. Personne ne fit un geste pour m'arrêter.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux, je vis Malik baisser son épée et se tourner vers Altaïr qui avait regardé notre dispute sans un mot. Je me mordais la langue pour me concentrer sur quelque chose à la place de la brûlure de la plaie, mais le bourdonnement de la conversation qui débuta, attira mon attention. Malik n'essayait pas de se cacher, je n'avais donc pas besoin de tendre l'oreille. Il parlait comme si je n'étais pas là, probablement me considérant comme une menace même dans ma condition actuelle.

\- Pour l'amour de la Fraternité, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour cela.

Pendant un moment il n'a eu aucune réponse.

\- Il a des informations. Répliqua la voix d'Altaïr, chaque mot soigneusement délibéré.

\- Est-ce que notre Maître ne t'a-t-il rien appris ? Bien sûr qu'il a des informations ! Il pourrait être un espion !

Cette fois, je pouvais deviner un soupçon de contrariété dans la voix d'Altaïr.

\- Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas envisagé cette possibilité.

\- S'il y a une possibilité, c'est déjà un risque trop gros à prendre, Altaïr. J'entendis des bruissements de vêtements alors que Malik bougeait. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Une pause dans les paroles d'Altair. Juste un jour, Malik, deux au plus.

Un autre silence rempli de tension. Je gardais les yeux fermés quand j'entendis enfin le bruit d'une épée qui glissait dans son fourreau.

\- Deux jours. Déclara Malik, les mots faisant écho à un sens de finalité. Si tu n'es pas parti alors, je vais le tuer moi-même et m'assurer qu'Al Mualim sait exactement ce qui s'est passé. Il semblait avoir fini de parler et se dirigea vers la porte.

Je te remercie.

Les pas se sont arrêtés, comme si il hésitait.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, garde un œil sur lui.

Puis, les deux Assassins ont disparu dans la pièce voisine.

Apparemment, j'avais failli m'évanouir de nouveau, car lorsque je sentis une légère pression sur mon épaule gauche, je tressaillis violemment du contact et j'inspirai brusquement. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et je vis Altaïr accroupie près de mon côté gauche, une main tendue près de mon épaule blessée et un rouleau blanc de bandages de toile à ses pieds. Ce qui me surprit plus que cette invasion inattendue de mon espace personnel, était le fait qu'il avait enlevé sa capuche.

Ce moment marquera un événement historique, pensai-je sèchement. Monsieur Altaïr sans sa capuche.

Ses cheveux ronds, les mêmes que les miens, étaient laissés en désordre et partiellement emmêlés par le jour chaud et le capuchon qui était maintenant poussé jusqu'à son cou. C'était la première fois que je voyais correctement son visage sans que le capuchon dissimule ses traits. Sa peau et ses yeux étaient d'une teinte plus sombre que la mienne, mais si je n'avais pas connu Altair, nous aurions pu aussi bien être des frères. J'ai compris sa confusion quand il m'a vu pour la première fois.

Je réalisai de nouveau que je le regardais, mais l'assassin ne s'en aperçut pas ou s'en fichait. Il m'a fixé un bref coup d'œil avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur mon épaule.

\- Enlevons ça. Dit-il seulement.

Sans s'arrêter pour attendre une réponse de ma part, il se mit brusquement à poser sa main droite sur mon épaule juste au-dessus de la plaie pendant que l'autre bougeait sur le petit couteau.

\- Reste tranquille.

En dehors de ces mots vagues, il ne m'avait pas donné d'avertissement avant d'un geste rapide, il saisit le couteau et le tira brusquement.

Mon cri douloureux fut partiellement étouffé par le fait que je serrais les dents avec fureur.

\- Putain ! Fais chier ! Je jurai abondamment entre mes dents, ne me souciant pas du tout si Malik ou quelqu'un d'autre m'entendait.

Le couteau claqua sur le sol et le médecin de fortune appuya fermement sa main sur mon épaule, qui arborait maintenant une grande tache rouge qui se répandait rapidement.

\- Enlève ça. Dit Altaïr en tirant sur le col de mon pull.

Je dus à contrecœur me tordre le bras pour l'enlever avec une douleur horrible. Seulement, quand je vis le long regard qu'il donna à la fermeture éclair, je réalisai qu'il n'avait probablement aucune idée de comment cela fonctionnait. En relâchant temporairement la pression sur mon épaule, il enleva sans ménagement la manche gauche.

Toute l'épaule gauche et une partie du côté gauche de mon t-shirt blanc étaient trempées de sang. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur métallique dans mon nez. Je senti des gouttes de liquide chaud couler le long de mon bras. Zut. Aucun produit de blanchiment dans le monde à cette époque ne va pouvoir l'enlever.

\- Cela semble critique, mais ce n'est pas le cas. A-t-il dit en voyant mon regard horrifié.

Il a utilisé mon chandail pour essuyer l'excès de sang et la plaie. Puis il a enroulé la manche restante et a rapidement couvert l'épaule dans quelques couches de bandage.

\- C'est juste une blessure de chair, et pas une grosse blessure, tu vivras.

\- Eh bien, on dirait ... Sifflais-je de blasphèmes alors qu'il levait mon bras pour serrer le bandage. Comme si je ne le ferais pas... Pourquoi est-ce que vous attaquez toujours avant d'interroger ? Je voulais continuer à parler, parce que c'était la chose la plus normale que j'avais faite depuis un moment.

\- Une précaution.

\- Quoi, tu ne me crois toujours pas ?! J'ai étouffé une autre série de gros mots alors qu'il ajoutait plus de pression en resserrant les bandages.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça non plus.

Je me suis tue, légèrement agacé. Essayer d'avoir une conversation avec lui était inutile. Tout ce qu'il a fait était de parler en rond. Répondant à mes questions par des questions… Pourquoi fait-il ça s'il ne me croit pas ?

\- Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas eue l'intention de te tuer. Continua Altaïr calmement, voulant sans doute éviter le dernier sujet.

J'ai reniflé et incliné ma tête en arrière, contre le mur.

\- Ouais, tu parles, je suis un veinard, en effet. Dis-je d'un ton si sarcastique que je doutais que même cet assassin sans sens de l'humour aurait pu le manquer.

\- Pardonne-lui son hostilité... Depuis quelque temps, Malika une rancœur contre moi. Je crois qu'il en a tiré une certaine satisfaction.

Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il était sérieux ou si c'était sa façon d'être drôle. J'aurais probablement demandé, mais sa prochaine question m'a pris par surprise.

\- De plus, tu peux utiliser tes deux mains tout aussi bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me suis arrêté et j'ai cligné des yeux. Altaïr ne sembla pas enregistrer mon silence confus et continua à enrouler les bandes autour de mon épaule. Est-ce que je lui avais dit ? Je suis arrivé à la conclusion que je n'avais rien révélé.

\- Ouais, comment le sais-tu ? J'ai demandé, fixant le plafond et essayant d'apparaître décontracté.

Si je l'avais regardé alors, j'aurais vu comment les yeux de l'assassin ont très brièvement levé les yeux de son travail, puis ont été abaissés à nouveau.

\- Parce que moi aussi. A-t-il simplement dit.

Sur ce, il tira le dernier nœud et se leva.

\- Ne bouge pas, je dois parler avec Malik.

Puis il remonta sa capuche et partit, indiquant que la conversation était terminée.


End file.
